


[PODFIC] from winter, a boundless spring by notcaycepollard

by joyinrepetition



Series: the future unfolding, infinite [PODFICS] [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Found Family, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-OT3, Recovery, Slow Build, soft domestic winter falcon is my downfall, superheroes off duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/pseuds/joyinrepetition
Summary: Steve looks around and Sam suddenly sees what he's seeing. Even though Sam built that damn bookcase Bucky's still got a habit of leaving his books lying around in piles, Virginia Woolf and Murakami and the shitty scifi pulps he still loves all in stacks together, glasses abandoned on top of them. The cats are sprawled out sleepy over an afghan Nat knitted - the only afghan Nat ever knitted, because she picks up skills and drops them depending on who she's being that month - and Sam's Arabic homework is strewn across the coffee table, a coffee mug set down on top of it. Oh. Oh jesus. It's not Bucky that Steve wants, it’s not even just them, it's this, all of this, and how could he not. What they've built, it's goddamn gorgeous.You can, he thinks, you could, we’d give you this if you let us, and he doesn’t know how to say it. Doesn’t know what Steve would do if he did.





	[PODFIC] from winter, a boundless spring by notcaycepollard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [from winter, a boundless spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406737) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



> Big thanks to notcaycepollard for letting me podfic another work in this series! I love the series, and this story in particular, beyond belief: the summary paragraph alone is like a hug. 
> 
> (NB: I really want you all to know that the cover art features my ridiculous cat, also named Apple, hanging out during a bookshelf move.)

cover art by joyinrepetition.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qqaqdgb9z3ikq4k/from_winter.mp3) | **Size:** 123.07 MB | **Duration:** 02:14:20
  * [Podbook/M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ur3awppsab75sul/from_winter.m4b) | **Size:** 95.7 MB | **Duration:** 02:14:20 

  
---|---


End file.
